rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapunzel AU
Rapunzel AU 'is an alternate universe usually within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe and Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons universe. In the AU, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel are the main characters within the fairy tale ''Rapunzel. This AU can be considered as an sub-scenario to Fairy Tale AU. About the AU In this AU. the characters of the Big Four act out scene for scene the events of Tangled ''(or at least the events of the original fairy tale ''Rapunzel). Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Because of the Hiccstrid, Hiccunzel, Hiccelsa and Hiccanna pairings he is usually casted as [[Eugene Fitzherbert|'''Eugene]] or The Other Prince. Some times, like in Hijack, he would be casted as Rapunzel. Jack Frost Because of Hijack, Jackunzel, Jelsa, and Janna he would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Since she is already Rapunzel in the movie Tangled, she would be casted as Rapunzel. Extra Characters Princess Anna of Arendelle She would be casted as Rapunzel for the Janna, Hiccanna, Hanna, Kristanna, and Euganna pairings and because her and Rapunzel look so much alike. Queen Elsa of Arendelle She would also be casted as Rapunzel because her and Rapunzel look so much alike and because of the Jelsa, Hiccelsa, Helsa, Eugelsa, and Kristelsa pairings. Eugene Fitzherbert Since he is already Eugene, in the movie Tangled, he would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of the Eugunzel, Eugelsa and Euganna pairings Prince Hans from the Southern Isles He would usually be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of the Hanna, Helsa, and Hansel pairings. Kristoff Bjorgman He would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of Kristanna, Kristelsa, and Kristel pairings. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art 10990589 340486416150528 375728338 n.jpg|Rapunzel as Rapunzel tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o8_250.jpg|Rapunzel from Into the Woods tumblr_njizs0F3rJ1twa37ko1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel as Rapunzel into the woods tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o6_250.jpg|Eugene as The Other Prince from Into the Woods Rapunzel AU 6.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hiccastrid Rapunzel AU 7.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Astrid as Rapunzel Rapunzel AU 8.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hiccup as Eugene Rapunzel AU 9.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Anna as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel 3.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel and Olaf as Pascal Elsa as Rapunzel 4.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa and Anna as Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa and Anna as Rapunzel Tangled hiccstrid part 16 by assassinispice-d80xiuq.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 15 by assassinispice-d7xr5aw.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 14 by assassinispice-d7xr448.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 13 by assassinispice-d7vp3ps.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 12 by assassinispice-d7ve3tr.png Tangled hiccstrid part 11 by assassinispice-d7ve3h2.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 10 by assassinispice-d7uietg.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 7 by assassinispice-d7u15jc.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 6 by assassinispice-d7u14sh.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 5 by assassinispice-d7spkky.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 4 by assassinispice-d7spk7e.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 3 by assassinispice-d7spjv5.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 2 by assassinispice-d7spjfs.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 1 by assassinispice-d7spi2z.jpg Fanart Rapunzel AU.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hiccastrid Hijack Rapunzel AU.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hijack Videos Category:The Big Four Category:AUs